Truly Unrequited Love
by Kendrachu
Summary: Naruto appears at Sakura's home in the early hours to talk to her about something important — something regarding the Uchiha Sasuke of whom they both love and adore. Sakura's POV.


I was looking at a lot of SasuNaru posts on my rtn!Sasuke rp tumblraccount, and it made me think of doing the below prompt! A Sakura POV of Naruto and Sasuke being in love. Which is such a sad thought. I love both SasuNaru and SasuSaku, but SasuSaku is my otp of all otp's. So this was a bit heartbreaking to write.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Naruto or any of the characters. Those rights belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"Naruto, it is exactly half past two in the goddamn morning. What are you doing, dragging me out of my lovely bed and into my living room?" Sakura seethed. She had an early shift tomorrow, and she knew this dimwit knows about it!

"Well that's the thing, eheh.." Naruto made an attempt at smiling, his blue eyes not even managing to meet her glare. Hesitating, he continued, "I really needed to talk to you. It's important."

It took the tired kunoichi a moment to notice the fidgeting of the blond's hands, something he always did when he was nervous. That spiked her curiosity; what could get the normally so dauntless boy nervous? "What is it?"

"Earlier today, me and the teme were sparring — y'know, like usual. He was being a little rough, but I was putting a lot of force too. At one point he hand me pinned down and he, uh.." Naruto stopped. Sakura saw him take a shaky breath before he continued, "And then Sasuke was kissing me. And I didn't push him away. I liked it. And I—"

She waited. Naruto's cool eyes flicked up to meet hers, and they were burning. She didn't have to hear the next words. She knew. "— I love him."

Sakura felt like the wind just got knocked out of her. She couldn't believe it. This was mind-blowing, and left her scrambling to keep from caving in. Her heart pounded against her breast; as a medic, she should have noticed the impending signs of a breakdown. She managed to ask, "How long have you felt this way?"

"The thing is I think.. I always have," a big breath. Then, "I came here to ask if you were okay with this. I just need to make sure that you are; because if you're not, Sakura-chan, I don't have to—"

Sakura raised her hand, motioning for him to stop. He did. "It had always been you when it came to Sasuke, huh.." her voiced trailed off, finding it too hard to speak through the sudden tightness of her throat. This was too much to take in. Naruto loved Sasuke, and she never knew. How could she have not seen it?

How could she have not seen Sasuke? She may have believed she was important in Sasuke's life to an extent — but never like _Naruto_. Not when they were genin, and not when he's back in the village. That thought was so heartbreaking, Sakura's legs had given out, forcing her to sit.

She ignored Naruto's concerned questions, focusing instead on her inner turmoil. She pictured Sasuke's face — the depth of his midnight black orbs, how he moved so gracefully, how he quirked his eyebrows when he was confused. He would show the smallest gestures to show his appreciation, and they always left a big impact on Sakura's heart.

Oh how she loved him.

Was that what Naruto saw, too? How Sasuke saw Naruto? She'll never feel the gaze so full of love aimed at her. No, instead she'll witness it directed solely on the other man of their intricate friendship. She'll have no earthy scent lingering in her bed. No little Uchiha's to watch grow and eventually surpass their parents, no etching's of the Uchiha crest in her clothing. No hushed whispers in the dark that would be so undoubtedly vague, but you can see what he means because that's just _Sasuke_.

She won't even have Naruto. If she couldn't have them.. who would she possibly have?

The thought of Naruto brought her back down to Earth, back to her living room where a village hero was hovering over her, offering any kind of help he could give — any kind of apology he could give. "Naruto," Sakura's voice was quiet, but he stopped his rambling to listen. A heavy pain settled on her chest. She had to physically stop herself from hyperventilating at the feeling of being so lost. When she spoke, the impending tears could be heard in her voice, "It's okay. You can be with him, I just want the both of you to be happy."

She sighed. It seemed she can never keep up with them.

* * *

Ahh, I'm so sorry my dear Sakura. But unfortunately, I like to torture my favorite characters.  
Please take a few moments to review if you could. c:


End file.
